Talk:Creddie/@comment-4542190-20121024230047
Hi fellow Creddiers:) It's been a while since I last commented on the Creddie page saying something Creddie-related. I wish to make up for this- oh yeah! You know what this means :) Firstly, I'd like to notify you on what's been happening. I'm in on a leave now, from the army. 10 days-which include 2 days honorary from the commander of the regiment/battalion (who ranks as Major normally, but a commander is considered one rank above his current one, in that case Lieutenant Colonel) So, I'm home again, in possession of my laptop and Nickelodeon all day, among other things :) And finally, we'll talk about Creddie:) Yay! First and foremost, like beloved Cupcake and others, I'd like to say (again) why I support Creddie-and by support, I mean 'til the end of the line. I need these two to be together. Very much. Carly and Freddie... What? Jack and Rose? Romeo and Juliet? Tristan and Isolde? Derek and Meredith? Bill and Sookie? Brad and Angelina? Troy and Gabriella? Justin and Selena? Seriously, who are they compared to these two? :) <3 Even the little things about them are a really big "deal", very important. They're both so nice, kind-hearted, caring, compassionate, sweet, gentle, it's difficult for them to even think about bad things and so many more. And mainly, both Carly and Freddie''' care so strongly and deeply about each other,' which has been showcased in the show time and time again. And this arguably makes them '''perfect '''for each other, no matter what insensitive people have to say- because only such would disagree. Now, to dwelve deeper into why I'm a die-extremely hard Creddier to the core. Well, this is mostly because of Freddie (I too am a guy besides). And not only because I see much of my character in Freddie (to avoid misinterpretations, I'm not talking solely about his good qualities and merits to brag about myself. I'm talking about his character as a whole). I'll explain. We all know that Freddie has said "I love you" to Carly numerous times. And, despite what some people claim (more on that later), we know exactly ''how he meant it and what he meant with those words. Because, on the contrary with most people, Freddie didn't stay there. Actions speak louder than words. And last time I checked, one doesn't give his life (literally) every day. Also, one doesn't do it for everyone- only for the one who is special to him, the one who means the world to him. So, Freddie gave his life for Carly <3-ummm, how do they say it? Checkmate. Case closed. Dismissed. Really. I'd bet everything ("all in" as they say in poker) that, should Freddie had saved Sam, Seddiers would be like "OMG he gave his life for her/ he saved her life!" and "OMG OMG he loves her SO MUCH!" etc. Now, what is it that they say (the overwhelming majority of them, to be a bit more fair)? "It was about friendship, not love" and "Freddie would surely/indubitably do the same for Sam, it's undeniable" Yeah, and I am Superman. These are totally arbitrarily to say the least. I swear to God I would do the same for my kryptonite-even if I had to step in and take a bullet. Or as many bullets needed to be taken. Anything to keep her out of harm, without even thinking about it. And like Freddie, it wouldn't seem much of a big deal to me, I wouldn't deem myself a hero... And as it was shown again in iOaR, Freddie is Carly's Guardian Angel <3 Not much else needed here I believe:) Also, in the recent episodes, some specific web-show host has been busted regarding what she feels about a specific tech producer I believe. Photos by her bed, photos by her bed! (why coughing, there's no need xD ) And who forgets iChristmas, iSpeed Date '''and '''someone's specific point of view in iSaved Your Life? So, there you have it. Carly and Freddie are soul mates'' ''<3 :) '''How could one not support '''true, pure, innocent and unconditional love '''is beyond me. Now, I'd like to talk about some supposed "arguments" against Creddie, which I hear almost every time and it's getting past frustrating. 1) Creddie romance was never meant to be taken seriously, it is just for comedy, the "proof" is the laugh track that plays in their moments. I can do only one or two things when I hear that: LOL and/or ROFL. Seriously? Do they care to know that iCarly is a sitcom? That sitcoms travesty '''a LOT of things, for comedy's sake, and that love can surely be ridiculed? And that the laugh track is something overrated, overused and abused? The best example are probably the homeless people (hobos). Are these poor people who don't have a place to live something to laugh about? HECK no! But they are presented in iCarly like this. Check and mate. Like when Carly and Freddie danced ROMANTICALLY together and when Freddie GAVE HIS LIFE for CARLY! Yeah, veeeeery funny moments, let's all laugh and not take them seriously. And correct if I am wrong but hasn't the laugh track played an awful lot when Sam and Freddie do their usual bickering? And Nathan himself didn't say that a relationship like this between Sam and Freddie could only be tolerated and presented as possible in a comedic environment (and received hatred attacks for this yet again)? Pot calling the kettle black I see here. 2) Creddie can't happen/would ruin the show, etc Seriously, not much to say here. No comments. That should do for now (when I said "You know what this means in the start, I meant exacly that. Loooooooooong comment ;) ). PS: I also bet that Carly's poster/big picture was never removed from Freddie's closet. Neither during the Seddie arc :) <3